The goal of the Career Development Program is to prepare neurologically and neurosurgically-trained physicians and scientists for careers as independent investigators doing translational research focused on brain tumors. To accomplish this goal, we aim to attract highly talented and motivated neurologists, neurosurgeons, neuroscientists, and basic scientists to the field of neuro-oncology and to train them for careers in translational research. We believe that the neuro-oncology team at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is particularly wellequipped to supply the quality of training that will create the next generation of clinician/investigators in neuro-oncology. We plan to use SPORE Career Development Funds to enhance our existing formal fellowship training programs in neurology, neurosurgery and the basic science post-graduate programs. We will identify the best residents in neurology and neurosurgery and the best of the PhD candidates in the neurosciences and attract them into our training program emphasizing translational research in neuro-oncology. Our close relationships with the Departments of Neurology, Neurosurgery and the Neuroscience training programs at Cornell Medical College will allow us to identify and recruit excellent candidates for these positions. The tri-institutional MD/PhD program encompassing MSKCC, Rockefeller University, and Cornell University also allows us to identify and recruit high-quality individuals. To carry out these aims, we will: 1) Reorganize our program of conferences and rounds for resident staff and trainees in neuroscience to acquaint them with the full range of programs within the neuro-oncology program. 2) We will recruit and train post-graduate scientists and physician-scientists for careers in translational research in neuro-oncology. 3) We will recruit one new junior faculty member every two to three years to work in translational research. The program will be directed by a Career Development Committee chaired by Dr. Jerome Posner. The committee will include representatives from clinical and basic sciences, as well as a trainee representative. The committee will meet on a regular basis to review the training program, identify individuals for recruitment and monitor the implementation of the training program.